Window
by CodenameZaphiel
Summary: A peek into the lives of the charmed children as they grow up and into their destiny
1. Time Travel

Authors note: I own nothing.

This is the scene before the boys traveled back in Forever Charmed

**Wyatt age 24**

**Chris age 22**

**Mel age 19**

**Hj age 20**

**Pru age 16**

* * *

"Get down!" shouted Pru. She stood back to back with Mel who was frantically freezing oncoming energy balls. Henry stood to her left dodging energy balls and struggling to deflect them with his telepathy.

"Where the hell is Wy," snapped Mel

"Coming," shouted Chris appearing in a stream of orbs

"They just keep coming,"said Henry as Chris fell into a rhythm behind him. Suddenly around them the air seemed to shimmer blue

"Its about time Wyatt," said Pru

Wyatt groaned, "less criticizing more rhyming Pru" The blond witch began to mumble under her breath. Suddenly the cousins felt the shield falter

"Wy?" said Chris stepping towards his brother. Wyatt whimpered and without warning collapsed.

"Crap, Wyatt" snapped Chris rushing forward to catch his brother as the shield fell entirely

"Time to leave," said Pru grabbing Mel and HJ and they orbed out followed by Chris and Wyatt.

* * *

A few hours later they sat in the attic.

"What do you mean no powers?" said Mel her voice rising

"How hard is it to understand," snapped Wyatt "I have no powers"

"Don't fight guys," said HJ as he peered over Chris' shoulder into the book

"Got it," said Chris with a smile "Time travel"


	2. In your blood

Authors Note: I own nothing

**

* * *

Melinda Halliwell age 15**

**HJ age 16**

**Bri age 8**

* * *

Melinda screamed hiding behind her brother as Wyatt blew up the last Warlock.

"Are they gone yet?" yelped Mel still clinging to Chris

"Yes their gone," snapped Wyatt "and the would have been gone sooner if you had blown the leader up when you had a chance"

"Wyatt" said Chris warningly

"I mean honestly," said Wyatt not getting the hint "you call yourself a Halliwell"

At that comment Mel's eyes welled up with tears and she ran out of the room.

"Jerk" snarled Chris cuffing Wyatt's shoulder hard as he ran after his sister.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Get down" screamed Bri panicking as a fire ball flew over her head only to a lamp. Melinda waved her hands attempting to blow him up but miss and hit a potted plant.

"Chris, Wyatt, Help!" she screamed.

She stood on the stairs of the manor. to her left was Bri and to her right was Hj. They were surrounded by lower level demons and struggling to maintain control. The fight had not taken a turn for the worst until no one answered Melinda's desperate cry for help. The demons seeing that no reinforcements were coming became braver. One through a fire ball at Bri which was quickly blown up by Melinda. Unfortunately the resulting explosion knocked her eight year old cousin into the wall rendering her unconscious.

"Shit" Hj swore as he fought his way to Melinda who was bravely defending her cousin. Suddenly there was a change of atmosphere in the room and Melinda looked up to see the leering smile of a darklighter as he fitted and arrow to his bow.

"HJ look out" she screamed but her warning came too late and the arrow ripped through Henry's shoulder sending him to the floor with a whimper. Mel dropped to her knees and bent over her older cousin and friend.

"Can you orb?" she asked

he nodded but winced in pain

"Just to the attic" she said pausing to blow up a demon that was getting to close. She grabbed his uninjured side and put her hand on Bri's arm "Now Hj!" she shouted

* * *

The cousins reappeared into the attic next to the book. Hj gasped in pain as Mel lay him gently down on the floor. A demon appeared and lunged for Mel but the book created a force field.

"Nice thinking Mel" choked out Henry

"I have to take it out you know," she said

Hj nodded and braced himself for the pain. Mel grabbed the arrow and yanked hard. HJ screamed, loud and horrible but he never finished, as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

Mel grabbed her sweater and pressed it into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Bri chose this moment to awake, bolting up in fear. "Mom" she shrieked before collapsing again.

Suddenly the demons parted allowing an new figure to step through. He placed his hands on the shield and Melinda began to feel very tired "a parasite demon" she breathed. She held up her hands to stop him but she couldn't seem to find the energy. As her vision began to darken, she could barely make out her brother's voices, then nothing.

* * *

Mel sat up with a start "HJ, Bri" she gasped

"They're fine Melly" said Chris as he guided her to lay down again. "Hj was healed and is resting in my room and Bri was fine."

"The demon?" asked Mel

"vanquished" said Chris with a smile. "You did very well."

"Mel?" said Wyatt appearing at the door "I just wanted to say" he paused "sorry" with that he disappeared into the hallway

"he just doesn't like to admit it when he's wrong" said Chris "you were amazing, Hj told me everything"

"Thanks Chris, I just wonder if I'm cut out for this" breathed Mel, her eyes closing as she slipped into sleep once more.

Chris smiled as he slipped out of the room, closing door softly.

"You'll get it" he said "It's in your blood"


	3. San Fransisco's Finest

**A/N I own nothing except the ideas**

**Also A heartfelt apology to everyone who reviewed for not responding soone**

**Friedchicken23 - sorry I haven't updated sooner I was sick**

**crlycyln - The rest of the story is covered in Forever Charmed**

**Joanne Brandon - thanks**

**

* * *

**

Henry - 25

Mel - 23

**

* * *

**

San Francisco's Finest

"Halliwell, get your head in the game" snapped the other man and Hj ran smack into him "This is a crime scene not a daydream"

"Sorry Warren haven't been myself lately" said Henry with a weak smile at his partner. He could exactly explain that his distracted nature was due to sleepless nights of demon hunting and cries in his head at all hours from charges to his mortal partner.

"Then you should take a sick day Halliwell," said Nick Warren patiently "just finish processing this scene and then head home"

"Ok" agreed Henry "It's not a bad idea"

The partners enter the house in silence, not expecting any surprises, after all the house had already been cleared.

"do you hear that?" whispered Nick drawing his gun as the two men crept toward the kitchen

Henry was straining to hear when suddenly a man jumped out of the shadows. Henry could dimly hear his partner shouting for the man to drop his weapons before his senses were overwhelmed with pain. He knew at once that it wasn't his own but rather the hurt of a charge or family member.

"you have my back Halliwell?" asked Nick when there was no answer he turned to look at his partner. He hadn't turned halfway before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder then nothing.

As for Henry he vaguely made out Nick's scream and a crash before unconsciousness claimed him as well.

* * *

When HJ regained consciousness he was laying in a hospital bed. He struggled to sit up, his mind racing with thoughts of his partner and the unknown injury of a charge.

"Shit HJ, are you trying to hurt yourself more"

Henry stopped and looked into the face of his concerned cousin

"Nick?" he choked out "Who else?"

Mel put her hand on his chest "Trisha, it was bad, but Wy healed her"

HJ seemed to calm until he remembered his partner "Nick?" he repeated

Mel's face fell "In intensive care in a coma"

HJ once again attempted to regain his feet

"No" snapped Mel "The guy hit you while you were out. You have two broken ribs"

Henry glared at her and orbed out

"Dammit Henry" said Mel as he disappeared in orbs. She shoved a pillow into the bed and ran out of the room in search of her wayward cousin.

* * *

Henry stood swaying beside his unconscious partner's bed.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly as he pulled back the blankets to reveal his partner's injured shoulder. he began to heal it but it proved to be more than his injured body could handle and he crumpled to the floor.

"Miss, you Halliwell's cousin?"

Mel looked up into the face of a nurse "Did you find him?" she asked

"Yes" said the nurse " He was in his partner's room, he passed out"

"Is he okay?" said Mel instantly concerned

"Yes, you might be interested to know that his partner seems to have come out of his coma and if I didn't know better I'd even say that his shoulder has improved."

"Really?" said Mel softly

"I've seen it before, these cops draw strength from each other" said the nurse with a smile as she led Mel to Henry's room

"San Fransisco's finest" she whispered running her hand through HJ's hair "They're lucky to have you"


	4. Little Sister Pt 1

**A.N. Sorry for not uploading sooner, darn finals**

**Two parter

* * *

**

Unchanged Future

Wyatt age 21

Chris age 18

Mel age 15

Cass age 17

Pru age 14

Bri age 8

Hj age 16

Trisha and Dora age 13

* * *

"My little sister is a zombie in a body with no soul, a role she has learned to play, in a world today where nothing else matters but it matters. We've gotta start feeding our souls" Jewel, Little Sister

* * *

Christoper Perry Halliwell also known as Chris Perry looked out over the people in front of him. There were not many. To his left there was a young woman with dark hair, her eyes were dark and cold so unlike what they should have been. Behind her was an old woman, next to her a little boy. Mel and Pru were huddled together as if trying to block the world out. Cass had one arm protectively around Bri and the other on Henry's shoulder. Henry himself was kneeling over a young woman, healing her injuries. Chris thought of the missing faces of his own family, His mother and aunts, His uncles and Wyatt. Wyatt who had betrayed them, killed innocents, killed Trisha and turned Dora against them. Driven these people from their homes and killed their loved ones. He took a deep breath and faced the frightened crowd.

"There is a prison transport happening tonight, the rebels are being moved from a warehouse to Wyatt's dungeons, but they're never going to get there" Chris paused to catch the eyes of his audience, "We are going to break them out"

The crowd erupted in whispers, one man stood up

"They'll kill us, better off to let 'em rot" he shouted

Cass stood up her eyes blazing, "and is that the attitude that caused my cousin to save you at his own expense, Is that why all these people are free from Wyatt" Chris stopped her with a hand on her shoulder

"If this is how you feel, I will not force you to come, anyone who wants to leave may do so now," No one moved, " Now then lets start planning"

* * *

"I want to come Chris" begged Mel

"Absolutely not," said Chris "The only reason Hj is come is because we might need the power of three. You will stay here"

Mel walked out pouting to find Pru. Chris motioned for Cass and Hj to join him, "Are we clear on the plan?" he said meeting their eyes

"Crystal, get in, cast spell, get out, don't engage" said Cass calmly, Hj nodded

"let's go then" said Chris "the sooner we're in, the sooner we're done"


End file.
